


Маленькая годовщина

by damony



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damony/pseuds/damony
Summary: Отношения всегда с чего-то начинаются, и в каждых отношениях имеются маленькие годовщины.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 11





	Маленькая годовщина

Ирука заметно нервничал, находясь за пределами деревни, в лесу, где мог повстречать любого знакомого шиноби Конохи.  
Казалось бы, ну что такого, ну вышел он прогуляться недалеко от деревни, ну, может быть тренироваться отправился. Однако причина волнения была в том, что в условленном месте у него была договоренность о встрече с человеком, которого сенсей очень ценил, уважал, и что уж греха таить – любил. Очень любил. И неважно абсолютно, что об этом самом пресловутом «любил» он никогда еще не говорил. Да и рано было бросаться такими значимыми словами, так и отпугнуть можно кого угодно. Какаши, конечно, кем угодно не был и Ирука в нем был уверен – тот не стал бы встречаться с кем-то, не чувствуя к человеку как минимум симпатии, но страх потерять то, что имеешь, маленьким назойливым червячком проедал сенсея изнутри, оставляя небольшую, но увеличивающуюся дыру в глубине горячего сердца. Слухи и пересуды об их отношениях не добавили бы ничего хорошего, именно поэтому после того, как Какаши предложил встречаться, Ирука попросил первое время держать все в тайне. Какаши не был против, хотя временами было заметно, что ему надоело скрываться. Немудрено – «первое время» как-то незаметно растянулось на полгода. Как раз сегодня и было ровно полгода с того момента как Какаши отважился побороть вою неловкость и смущение перед строгим, моментами взбалмошным, но таким привлекательным чунином-сенсеем.  
Ирука всегда знал, что его любовник тот еще любитель опаздывать, но на их свидания он приходил вовремя, а иногда и первым, поэтому сенсей начинал слегка переживать, придет ли Какаши, или его вызвали на миссию и стоит вместо него ждать Паккуна с сообщением. О последнем варианте думать не хотелось, Ирука очень скучал по Какаши, и отсутствие возможности часто встречаться в пределах Конохи раздражало уже и самого чунина.  
Спустя десять минут с назначенного времени Ирука перестал дергаться и смиренно был готов услышать ворчливый голос Паккуна в ближайшее время, но тут из-за ближайшего дерева скользнула тень, после чего Ирука почувствовал как его сердцебиение ускорилось – со спины обвили сильные руки, а тихий баритон мазнул по слуху и нервным окончаниям:  
\- Доброго дня, Ирука-сенсей, простите за опоздание, потерялся по дороге жизни, но слава всем богам, вывела меня к вам.  
Ирука хмыкнул, теснее прижимаясь спиной к крепкой груди, на которую так было приятно и естественно откинуться, после чего притворно расслабленно и с ноткой беспокойной тоски, произнес:  
\- Маа, маа, Какаши-сенсей, что-то часто вы теряетесь на этой самой дороге, вдруг в следующий раз она приведет вас не ко мне?..  
Какаши позади остолбенел, это чувствовалось в его груди, объятьях, которые стали более цепкими и потеряли частичку нежности одномоментно. Ирука понял, что случайно взболтнул лишнего пытаясь поддеть привычку Хатаке опаздывать и пользоваться бестолковыми отговорками. После чего попытался исправиться:  
\- Прости, я шучу, - Ирука с трудом развернулся в объятьях, которые теперь немного напоминали стальные кандалы, и глядя в серьезный серый глаз, продолжил, мягко улыбаясь. – Я скучал и ждал тебя, хотя уже был готов к тому, что примчится главный ворчун, после тебя, конечно, сообщит про миссию и как обычно затребует вкусняшек, которые, как назло, у меня закончились.  
Джонин моргнул, расслабился и улыбнулся. Ирука мысленно вздохнул с облегчением. Однако следующая фраза подкосила колени чунина, благо, Какаши держал крепко и выпускать его явно не торопился.  
\- От меня не так просто избавиться, Ирука-сенсей, поэтому куда бы меня не заводила дорога жизни, я всегда найду обратный путь к вам.  
Голос Хатаке был серьезен, ровно, как и взгляд, и Ирука не сомневался – все правда… После чего краска медленно, но, верно, захватывала территорию лица Ируки, расползаясь красными пятнами, начиная с переносицы, и ярче выделяя шрам. Мысли в голове путались, перескакивая с одной на другую, но была та единственная, которая словно светилась неоновым светом, выделяясь на общем фоне хаоса: «Если это не признание, то я не знаю, что это»!  
Ирука во все глаза смотрел на Какаши, непроизвольно краснея, дыхание участилось и сердце зашлось еще сильнее словно собираясь добраться до Хатаке и поведать все свои тайны. Несмотря на то, что Какаши буквально только что признался, что испытывает к Ируке не просто симпатию, а любит его: всего, без остатка, и со всеми загонами, проблемами, нервяками. Любит не за что-то, а вопреки. Преодолеть себя и признаться в ответ было неимоверно страшно. Мысленно Ирука обругал себя, завел борьбу с внутренним голосом, который вопил: «Спугнешь, спугнешь, не удержишь и упустишь», при этом на деле продолжал прижиматься к Какаши и рассеянно вглядываться в глубину серого глаза.  
Какаши не ждал ответа моментально, он знал, что у Ируки, как и у многих других людей – не только гражданских, но и шиноби – множество внутренних барьеров и преград, которые требуют времени на преодоление. Поэтому он просто хотел донести до Ируки, что он всегда рядом, на него всегда можно положиться и что да, он любит. Про то, что давно, говорить пока рано, но однажды он скажет, когда все это началось и как он был счастлив, когда сенсей согласился на свидание впервые, а потом еще, и еще, и в итоге – сенсей только его. Какаши также знал, что внутренние барьеры Ируки не позволяли до сих пор признаться в чувствах ему, и оповестить окружающих об их отношениях. Какие именно барьеры – Хатаке не лез с расспросами, ведь это личное, и он не хотел ворошить личное пространство, создавая дискомфорт дорогому человеку. Ирука с этим справится, он знал. И терпеливо ждал.  
Но вот именно сегодня появилась брешь в барьере, когда сенсей вроде бы в шутку, сказал про дорогу жизни, что выведет не к нему, и в голосе явно слышался страх озвучиваемого…Какаши не смог устоять, проигнорировать, он все-таки устал молчать, захотелось поделиться, хотя бы частью того, что творилось в душе. И он сказал это. А теперь Ирука был смущен, взволнован и так мило краснел, что Какаши не удержался во второй раз за вечер. Он, улыбаясь, потянулся к шраму Ируки, ярко выделявшемуся на покрасневшей переносице, и провел по нему от начала и до конца большим пальцем. От ласкового касания сенсей вздрогнул, его дыхание в очередной раз сбилось. Какаши нравилась такая реакция. Вроде они уже давно переступили черту непорочности в отношениях, и все было замечательно, но вот такие нежности всегда вызывали трепет, заставляли замирать сердце и все больше влюбляли в человека, стоящего в объятьях. Каждый раз как в первый. Что уж греха таить – эти моменты также нехило возбуждали, держали в напряжении от последующего.  
Сегодня было ровно полгода отношениям, о которых Ирука мечтал давно, но не смел и помыслить, что они воплотятся в реальность. Он так боялся все потерять, но только сейчас осознал, находясь с этих сильных, и при этом ласковых объятьях, что если он и дальше будет молчать, то тоже может все потерять однажды. Будет еще больнее от того, что ничего не сделал, упустил, промолчал…Осознание ошарашило, как несколько секунд назад, незамысловатая ласка – поглаживание шрама. Он устал бояться, именно поэтому решил броситься в омут с головой:  
\- Какаши, ты знаешь, когда ты предложил встречаться, я не мог поверить в то, что я смог чем-то заинтересовать человека, за которым готова бегать добрая половина деревни, а то и больше, - Какаши приподнял бровь и хотел что-то сказать, но Ирука не закончил. – Подожди, я не договорил, - улыбаясь, продолжил, - так вот, я был неимоверно счастлив, но при этом боялся, что что-то может пойти не так и все будет потеряно. Это именно та причина, по которой я отказывался освещать наши отношения, публично выкладывая их на прилавок сплетен.  
Какаши кивнул, предлагая продолжать. Ирука вдохнул поглубже.  
\- Но сейчас я готов все рассказать, лишь бы проводить с тобой больше времени, потому что быть порознь – это пытка. Редко встречаться за пределами деревни – слишком мало для полноценных отношений, и слишком тоскливо потом возвращаться домой, где нет тебя, и делать вид, что нас ничего не связывает кроме работы и Наруто, хотя… – тут Ирука слегка запнулся, но после уверенно продолжил, - …хотя хочется кричать на всю округу, сообщить всем, а в первую очередь тебе, что я люблю тебя, Хатаке Какаши! Такого невозможного, невыносимого, гения и раздолбая, ворчливого и ленивого. Всего. Без остатка. Люблю.  
Ирука перевел дыхание глядя на Какаши. Сердце заполошно билось, и он ждал. Долго ждать Какаши не заставил.  
\- Наконец-то! Люблю тебя, сенсей, безгранично люблю.  
После чего потянулся к слегка ошарашенному Ируке, стянул маску, и втянул его в крепкий и сладкий поцелуй. Оторвавшись от Ируки, Какаши уткнулся носом ему в макушку, вдыхая любимый запах, такой будоражащий, после чего произнес:  
\- Поздравляю, сенсей, с нашей маленькой годовщиной! – и снова потянулся за поцелуем.  
Ирука счастливо улыбался в поцелуй. Теперь точно все будет замечательно.


End file.
